Tricky's Demise
by Lone Wolfs Darkness
Summary: Okay so it was supposed to be a one shot but I guess it's more than ! ch.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness: Hey Y'all it's me sorry about Human Eyes for those of you who have been wondering about it. I sadly must say I'm discontinuing it for many reasons. Those who do want me to continue it tell me so anyway enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Edna Mode, "My god! Have you not forgotten who you are? You are not the owner of StarFox!"

StarFox Adventures: Tricky's Demise

_After Tricky's Rescue by Fox Mcloud._

Speaking in his Dino gibberish Tricky stated in his weird voice "Wisisbo asscrack Cossack podo!"(Translation: You're a dope didn't you see the Drop?) Fox cocked his head and said, "What!" Tricky then spoke again trying his best to talk in…umm…whatever Fox speaks. "You lucky that's a…(More Dino Gibberish)"

"Alright that's it!' Fox said reaching for his staff. Tricky said, "Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you. My dads a King Earthwalker and he'll beat you senseless." "Well…he won't be doing that 'cuz he's been captured." "Captured?" "Yes you Bleep the Bleep has been captured!" Fox yelled at the runt as he slowly reached for his staff. "Food!" Tricky exclaimed and ran off toward those blue mushrooms. "Finally some peace and quite." Sighed Fox. "FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXX! Help me catch these grubtubs." "You're a growing boy you can do it yourself." " But they're too fast." Tricky complained. "We'll then how come I see them standing right in front of you?" "I'm hungry." "Oh no." "I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hung…Whack"

"Shut up you little runt ahhhhhhhhhh!" Fox yelled as he pummeled tricky with his staff. "Ow." "Hey." "Cut it out." Suddenly Tricky got up on both back legs and charged Fox at full speed. Fox's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Tricky's horns. "Run away!" Fox yelled as he ran. He ran past the area where a lone Snowhorn stood. He ran past a heavily armored guard at unnatural speed "Hey you need to pay the toll." But fox was too far away to hear. Th guard turned and gave chase to Fox. "Come back here!" the guard said but Fox was already swimming for his life. The guard got ready to jump and follow but the little dinosaur plowed into him sending him ito his watery grave.

Fox entered Thorn tail hollow and hid in his ship. Panting trying to catch his breath the vulpine noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. The Prince was looking for him _Wait I'm Fox Mcloud Hero of Lylat! I can take this runt. _Fox jumped out of his ship and charged the prince staff drawn. The prince saw this and charged Fox but Fox was quicker and hit Tricky in the gut causing him to explode in a rain of fire.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness: Hey y'all It's me and I'm back with a new Demise scenario because someone emailed me demanding new scenarios. So here's a new one. Order 67 enjoy.

Tricky's Demise

Scenario 2

Dark Ice Mines

Boss Galdon's Chamber

"He's got the spell stone!" Tricky exclaimed with glee running up to a frozen form of Boss Galdon. "Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious." Fox Mcloud said with a hint of anger toward the little runt. "What's wrong Fox?" Tricky asked in his annoying voice. "Kid I saved you sorry ass from the god damn Sharp Claw and then I saved your ass again from you fucking prison. So don't keep bugging me or else I'll lay a beat down on you. Got it?" Fox yelled. "He's alive. Fox get him." Tricky ordered. "No Bitch you get him I've been doing all the fighting for you." Fox sat down to watch "Who dares enter my domain." The large bug-dino-spider-lizard-thingy bellowed. "We...er...I have come to take the spell stone so I can put the planet back together." Tricky said in a scared tone. "Fight me. Winner gets the spell sto… Hey Fox wassup homes." Galdon said in a gangster tone. "Nothin but you dog. Now kick his ass." Whatever." Galdon replied Where is oh there he isSquish." Galdon stepped on Tricky forever ending his rein of annoyance…Or so they thought

End

Well How was it funny not funny or just plain out dumb.


End file.
